


Martin needs rescuing.

by Hope_x



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skipthur, Tumblr: letscreatecabinpressure, a bit funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_x/pseuds/Hope_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is excited as he has the day off to give a training course, then he's got a date! But in true (Captain) Martin Crieff fashion, things go wrong, he ends up in the hospital and needs to be rescued by an unlikely source.</p><p>Lots of fluff and maybe a little angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martin needs rescuing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second entry for the Tumblr Let's Create Cabin Pressure January challenge: Deleted Scenes.
> 
> This answers the questions brought up by Ottery-St-Mary: What was Martin doing demonstrating the 'correct' way and how did it lead to his twisted ankle? Also, Why did he phone Arthur?

Martin groaned from his seat in the main reception of the hospital. It had promised to be such a wonderful day too. Well, not wonderful perhaps, but quite nice by Captain Martin Crieff's standards anyway. He had the day off, well not off exactly. In fact Carolyn had emphatically insisted that it was NOT a day off when she'd told him about the training course. The CEO had needed someone to retrain the ground staff at Fitton in the various safety procedures and Martin knew them by the book. Literally.

But the course was only an hour. Then he'd had a van job, down to some god forsaken place in Devon. But he'd be all finished and home by mid-afternoon, plenty of time to get ready for his date. He actually had a date, with a person he really liked and who seemed to really like him! He was going to have time to get his attic room ready for them to eat take away and watch a movie.

At least that would have been the plan had it not been for that idiot Carl..

* * * * *

Martin assembled the ground staff in one of the spare portacabins on the airfield. They all trudged in looking surly. But sat obediently when they encountered the flashing eyes of the airport manager. No one crossed the airport manager, she was a dragon; so it was to nobody's surprise, least of all Martin's, that she was good friends with Carolyn. They sat and Martin stood, clearing his throat.

He began his speech and the ground staff seemed to be listening intently, even if some of them were developing glassy looks and Dirk was making a noise that sounded a little like snoring.. Martin was sure they were taking it all in.

After half an hour he was just going through 'Correct Lifting Processes - Where to place your feet for optimum safety' when Carl piped up.  
"I'm not sure I understood that Captain. Could you go through it again?"  
"What? Well it's very simple, if lifting a heavy object you must place your feet parallel for maximum safety. Not perpendicular or you run the risk of twisting an ankle."  
"No, nope, I still don't get it. Can you show us Captain?"  
"Show you?"  
"Oh yes!" Cried Stan cottoning on. "I am but a simple soul, Skipper, and I don't understand words like per-pen-DICK-you-lar."  
A rumble of laughter ran around the room and straight over an oblivious Martin.  
"Okay, yes well, I suppose it is best practice to demonstrate the wrong way, so it can be avoided. But I've nothing heavy to lift."  
Harry a tall, thick set, man with bright blonde hair stood, "You can lift me, oh great Skip, I'm pretty heavy."  
"Well, well, well yes I suppose."  
While Martin flustered over this unexpected event the men in front of him tried to keep straight faces. They could not believe it, little Martin was going to try to lift Harry! If that wasn't entertainment, what was?

"If you could just step out here, er, Harry. Now if I were to lift the correct way I could place my feet parallel to each other, like so. Then I would squat a little and lift bending from the knees, never the waist."  
Harry dutifully stood next to Martin as he explain the 'correct' way. The pair were enough of a sight together to set some of the men off giggling already, the tall blonde Amazon and the tiny ginger, there was no way Martin would be able to lift that. But the lads didn't know about Martin's delivery jobs..

* * * * *

Martin sighed, there was nothing for it now than to call someone. He supposed he could call.. No.. Yes.. Maybe?.. Was it too early into their relationship to be asking for big favors like this? and would they even accept?  
The lads had driven him to the hospital, amid guffaws, leaving him there and assuming he would get a taxi back, something Martin had no money for..

No, he would have to call them, he had no choice. Martin sighed again and pulled out his phone typing in the number he knew so well.

* * * * *

"I'm sorry about today, Arthur." Martin said to the other man, who was smiling at him. After waving Douglas off in his Lexus, this was the first moment they'd had alone all day.  
"Why Skip?" Arthur asked a, not unfamiliar, look of confusion crossing his open face.  
"Why? Well, because this wasn't exactly the date we had planned." Martin replied, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing a little.  
"Well, no I suppose not. But it was still brilliant!" Arthur exclaimed happily. "I mean, I got to go somewhere I've never been before, I learnt a lot about otters and saints, but best of all I got to spend the day with you, Skip!"  
Arthur beamed while Martin blushed even more furiously.  
"But, but Douglas.."  
"Well, yes, I suppose Douglas being there as well wasn't perhaps how we'll always spend our dates. But he was ever so good on the piano."  
Martin laughed suddenly, he loved that Arthur could always see the best in everything.  
"Should we ask him along more often, do you think? To serenade us?" Martin asked coyly, an edge of laughter still in his voice.  
"No, I think next time Skip, I'd quite like it to be just us." Arthur said with conviction.

Martin smiled at his steward and was rewarded when Arthur pressed a warm, wet, kiss to his lips.  
"Now Skipper, shall I drive you home? Which movie do you fancy watching?"  
"Wait, hang on," Martin said, head still fuzzy from the thrill of their kiss. "Drive me where? Movie what?"  
"Well our date isn't over yet, is it?" Said Arthur matter-of-factly, "I was thinking a scary film this time, so I have to cuddle up close next to you. I do love doing that."  
Martin smiled as Arthur's face lit up into a grin and he allowed himself to be lead away to his van. He supposed it hadn't been such a bad day off after all, and it was about to get better still.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind Martin and Arthur have been dating for about two months at this point, so it makes perfect sense that he would call his boyfriend for help. Also, Arthur would of course agree straight away because: a. it's for Martin and, b. well, he's Arthur.
> 
> Sorry about the title, I'm not very good at those.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Goodbye. Polar bears are just as smart as apes.


End file.
